The Track Crew
The Track Crew of Global Transit Terminal keeps all the rails and passageways in prime conditions. They are based on the Chuggineers from Chuggington. Bruno Bruno is the crew's foreman and the crew's only diesel engine. Personality A sensible foreman with a great sense of humor, this diesel will make sure that anything with rails will always work as intended. Appearance Bruno is based on a BR Class 42 diesel-hydraulic with an added non-regulation hydraulic claw. All but two members of the class were named after Royal Navy warships, so they, and the similar Class 43, were nicknamed "Warships". Two of these engines are preserved. Diesel 10 is another member of this class. Bruno is painted blue with white stripes along his sides. His buffers are black and his claw is painted yellow. Trivia * Bruno's model was crafted from a standard trackmaster revolution Diesel 10 with parts of a crash and repair Diesel 10 for moving claw elements. * Bruno is based off of Chuggington's Zack, the foreman of the Chuggineers. Lindsay Lindsay is the crew's specialist and the only female on the team. Personality Though capable of doing any tricky jobs for the crew, Lindsay mainly perfers to do demolition jobs, especially if they involve explosives. Appearance Lindsay is based on the North Pacific Coast Railroad Cab-Forward 4-4-0 No. 21 "Thomas-Stetson", a rebuild of NPCRR #5 which had been wrecked in 1897. An innovative engine built by Bill Thomas, it is considered the first cab-forward locomotive and was one of the first oil burners, as well as the first locomotive to use a marine boiler. The engine had insufficient adhesion weight and its oil burners were prone to damage due their proximity to its water tubes, and was unpopular with crews, its unusual appearance earning it the nickname "The Freak". #21 was scrapped in 1905. Lexi is another member of this class. Lindsay is painted orange with a yellow cowcatcher. Her body and windows have yellow lining, and the side of her tender chassis is yellow. Her bufferbeam is painted red, and her buffers and tender running board are painted black. Her footplate is yellow and her tender wheels are white. Trivia * Lindsay's model was extensively repainted from Lexi's, but with Nia's chassis. * Lindsay is based off of Chuggington's Tyne, who shares her love of explosives. Ernie Ernie is the hauler of the crew. Personality Ernie is reliable with a jokingly lazy side, always ready to work hard and tell funny stories. Appearance Ernie is based on the GER Class A55 "Decapod", an experimental tank engine named so for its ten driving wheels. It was designed to prove that steam locomotives could compete with emerging electric locomotives. It achieved its goal on 26th April 1903, during stormy weather. It never entered regular service and was rebuilt to an 0-8-0 tender engine in 1906, being assigned to haul coal trains for GER's March district, remaining the only eight-coupled steam locomotive to work on GER. It was later scrapped in 1913 due to being non-standard. Hurricane is another member of this class Ernie is painted green with a black running board, white lining, white steam pipes and green wheels. Trivia * Ernie's model was extensively repainted from Hurricane's, but with Henry's chassis. * Ernie is based off of Chuggington's Fletch, who shares his hard-working and sometimes lazy nature.